Optical transceivers send and receive data in an optical form over an optical link, such as a fiber-optic link. An optical transmitter can include laser driver circuitry to drive a laser or diode, such as a light-emitting diode (LED), to create optical pulses on the fiber-optic link from received electronic signals. An optical receiver can include a photosensitive diode to receive optical signals, which are then converted into electronic signals. Thus, an optical transceiver converts (i) optical signals into analog and/or digital electronic signals, and (ii) electronic signals into optical signals.
In order to determine if the optical transceiver is functioning correctly, various operational parameters are monitored. Flags are then generated to demonstrate the status of the operational parameters. In conventional approaches, the flags indicate whether a monitored, real-time (e.g., current) parameter value is greater than or less than a predetermined threshold value. For example, a flag may indicate that a current temperature value is slightly greater than a predetermined temperature value (e.g., a high temperature warning threshold). In some embodiments, a flag may indicate that a current temperature value is significantly greater than a predetermined temperature value (e.g., a high temperature alarm threshold). Thus, conventional transceivers monitor certain parameters to generate a flag(s) that indicates when a current parameter value is higher or lower than a predetermined operating value.
Conventional optical transceivers may indicate or provide one or more flag(s) indicative of the current value of a monitored parameter with respect to a predetermined threshold value. However, conventional optical transceivers do not provide information regarding monitored parameters over time. That is, the generated flag(s) provide information regarding real time or current parameter values, and users may not be aware of trends in transceiver operation or performance over time (e.g., that may have a periodic dependence) that can indicate underlying issues.
This “Discussion of the Background” section is provided for background information only. The statements in this “Discussion of the Background” are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this “Discussion of the Background” section constitutes prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this “Discussion of the Background” section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this “Discussion of the Background” section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.